The Princess Bride Sequel
by kisekiyume
Summary: At long last, Westley and Buttercup are getting married; but... Humperdink returns! What will happen now?


Title: The Princess Bride Sequel

Author: kisekiyume

Rating: PG13

Disclaimer: The Princess Bride is by William Goldman/ S. Morgenstern and have nothing to do with me. This story is fiction; any similarities with living or dead people are pure coincidences.

_**The Princess Bride Sequel**_

Years have passed since Grandfather has read "The Princess Bride" by William Goldman/S. Morgensternto the Kid. Now, the Kid has become a father himself. One day, his son fell ill, and instinctively, he thought of that particular story. So on that particular day --

**In Son's Room**

Lying in bed coughing is a child about seven. Or maybe, eight. Pale looking, he is one sick cookie.

**Kid:**How's my Sonny?

**Son:** _(less than enthusiastically) _Fine.. Stop making such a big fuss out of it, dad!

**Kid:**Right.. How about I read you a story?

**Son:**_(annoyed)_ But I'm not a little kid anymore! You don't have to read me a bedtime  
story!

_(pause)_

Wait. Is it another story that is similar to "The Princess Bride"?

**Kid:**_(smiles)_

**Son:**_(pleadingly)_Aww, come on, dad!

**Kid:**_(still smiling knowingly)_ Actually, it's the sequel to it. But…

**Son:**_(confused look)_ Huh? But what?

**Kid:**It's not written by the same author. A nobody wrote it.

**Son:** Oh, whatever! Just get on with it, will you, dad?

**Kid:**_(simles)_ As you wish.

_(pauses awhile)_

(Flipping of pages can be heard.)****

A few weeks have passed since Westley-aka-Man-In-Black and Buttercup rode  
their way to freedom, together with Inigo and Fezzik.

**The Son's bedroom dissolves and the grand beautiful gem-like angelic cathedral came into view. It was Buttercup and Westley's wedding day.**

Buttercup and Westley were kneeling before the Clergyman – The most intelligent looking, the most impressive-looking clergyman imaginable.

**Impressive Clergyman:**Mawidge...mawidge is what bwings us togewer today...

He has an impediment that would stop a clock.

**Impressive Clergyman:**Mawidge, the bwessed awwangement, that dweam wiffim a  
dweam...

And now, from outside the castle, there begins to come a commotion. And then the chapel doors opened with a big boom. Everyone fell silent and eyes were transfixed at the just-opened doors. In walked, in a grand slow-motion manner is --

**Buttercup:**HUMPERDINCK!

**Humperdinck:**Hi my little muffin! Did you miss me?

**Inigo:**Look, Humperdinck, Westley here spared your life. The  
least you can do is to disappear right now.

**Miracle Max:**Get out of here, you stinking son of the King!

**Humperdinck:**Disappear? _(laughs evilly)_ Sure. Someone will disappear  
tonight. But not me. Say byebye to your lovely darling  
Buttercup, Westley!

And with that, Humperdinck turned around and walked out of the chapel doors while laughing maniacally, while Westley realized that Buttercup was gone. Then out of nowhere, a helicopter can be seen flying quite low to the ground, and Humperdinck jumped into the helicopter, still laughing maniacally. Westley rushed out to the helicopter when he saw the tail of Buttercup's wedding gown from the helicopter, drifting in the wind. But he was too late… The helicopter was already flying further and further away from him, together with his true love…

That day, Westley "died". The wedding was cancelled (should I say, postponed). The next day --

**Inigo:**Everyone onboard? We're moving out. First stop:  
Florin Castle.

The three of them, Inigo, Westley, and Fezzik were on board Revenge. Inigo became the Dread Pirate Roberts since Westley retired and Inigo had no more goals to fulfill at the moment. In the meantime, the vessel was already moving at full speed but Westley was getting more restless and irritated by the minute.

When they finally reached Florin Castle, Westley jumped off board even before the ship was ashore. The others follow suit, because they were all worried about Buttercup, but they were worried Westley would get impulsive. As they neared the castle gate, they encountered many Florin soldiers. They fought, crossed swords, and as expected, our party of three won. More soldiers came and pursued our heroes and they ran and fought at times.

They had no idea where Buttercup was held captive. But everyone deduced she'd be in a secret place – only a great fool would kidnap someone and put them somewhere visible to many. On the trip to the Castle, Westley had been doing a lot of thinking. For one thing, he was sure that this secret place was somewhere only Humperdinck knew. Afterall, Buttercup told him the King and Queen were really nice to her.

After turning into a few different corridors, they were finally in front of the Prince's Chambers. Pushing through the door, they saw no one in the room. Of course, they were not exactly expecting Buttercup and Humperdinck to be in there, afterall only a great fool would kidnap someone and put them somewhere visible to many. But then again, Humperdinck was quite the fool.

Westley and company went around the chambers, exploring, to see if they could pick up a clue, no matter how small. When Inigo searched the back corner of the area, where the strange candle casts a purple glow, he noticed a switch.

**Inigo:**Westley, does this candle look suspicious to you?

**Westley:**_(walks over to the purple candle, examines it, then moves it)_

The candle's purple flame grew bigger and we can hear a roaring sound from the candle before it settled to cackling…

**Fezzik:** Whoa!

**Inigo:**_(an unbelievable look on his face)_ What! A big giant  
like yourself is frightened of a puny candle?

Then the wall started to open to reveal a secret passage.

**Fezzik:**_(to Inigo)_ I ain't afriad of no candle!  
_(to Westley, amazed)_ I didn't know you can touch fires!

**Inigo:**_(laughing)_ As the cliché goes: Giants  
are dumb!

**Fezzik:**You made that garbage up!

**Westley:**Stop that! Let's get going!

The three of them tore down the steps, and then hopped from one wildly rotating bridge to another before running down the spiraling stairs.

**Fezzik:**Is this what you call the never-ending staircase?

**Inigo:**_(panting)_ I don't want to see any more stairs in my lifetime.

When they finally reached the bottom of the pit, there was a door. Upon bursting through that door, they found Buttercup unconscious on the altar at the back. Humperdinck and someone unfamiliar were there too.

**Humperdinck:**So, you made it this far! Congratulations! I shall  
congratulate you and let you have a sense of  
accomplishment before I finish you off! Have you any last  
words? Westley? Inigo, the one who killed Count Rugen?  
And Fezzik, the dumb giant?

**Westley:**You ! I demand you to release Buttercup at once!

At that, Westley drew his sword.

**Humperdinck:**I would not say such a thing if I were you.

_(pause)_

Jester! Finish them off!

Jester, aka the unfamiliar person, sent an attack at the three which made them went flying across the room. It seemed as though he was too good for them. Although Westley and company were powerful fighters, this guy Jester used magic to attack and defend.

Jester sent a bolt against them three. His one move was able to hit all three of them. Westley, Inigo and Fezzik had to fight hard against this guy. Westley and Inigo could not do The Left Hand Fight, which they did when they duel each other some time ago. Fezzik was the only one who received less damage as he was a giant, which probably meant he had thicker skin to withstand the attack. Although that was true, the three of them could do nothing except to defend themselves. They could not dodge the attack, not that they did not want to, but rather, magic attacks have a 100 hit rate, the accuracy is always 100.

Jester's attacks vary, and if the victims of these attacks were not our dear heroes, the scene might have been fun to watch: we can see flames dancing when they were hit by the Fire Elemental attacks, icicles shooting at them during the Ice Elemental attacks, and sparks flying about during the Lightning Elemental attacks. It was really exciting and quite pretty.

**Humperdinck:**_(smirking)_ Good job, Jester! Happy blocking, my darling  
Westley! I hope you're having a great time there!

Humperdinck then flings two short daggers towards Westley. Luckily, Inigo saw it --

**Inigo:**_(horrified)_ Westley! In front of you! Daggers!

**Westley:**Thanks!

Westley heard Inigo and thus blocked the daggers perfectly. But when he arched back for the daggers to go past him, he saw that lightning bolts were coming down on him. And in that split fraction of a second, he brought his great sword to in front of his face on instinct, closed his eyes and prayed hard that it would save him from those electrifying bolts. He fell onto the floor, unable to keep up with his arched-back position.

ZzzzZzZzzZzzz! The bolt was sizzling mercilessly, trying to get at him. Westley felt his sword became heavier, like something is pushing down on him, and he was trying hard to keep that force away from him, and he pushed back with equal force, or maybe even more. Westley knew he was not hit by the bolts and opened his eyes (as an action of relief) and realized that his sword could block him from these bolts!

In the meantime, when Inigo and Fezzik heard the "bamm!" when Westley fell onto the ground, they thought he was defeated by the evil magic of Jester. When they turned to look at him (which was an extremely dangerous and difficult thing to do, with Jester attacking them all the time), they saw that his sword was saving Westley from the bolts!

Jester knew that Westley had fallen over earlier, but what he did not realize was that Westley's sword could nullify his magic attacks. By now, Jester knew something was amiss as Westley's sword was glowing a bright neon yellow green.

Jester continued to attack with his magic and did not stop though, so Inigo and Fezzik were hit by his magic and received quite heavy damage as they were caught off-guard. Rather, they were standing at their respective places, transfixed by what they saw. Inigo and Fezzik were sent flying across the room once again.

As if on instinct, Westley stood up and gave his sword a push towards Jester. He did not rush to him and attack him, but Westley attacked Jester. Jester was shocked! This time, he was the one flying across the room! What actually happened was that the Lightning Bolt that was absorbed by Westley's sword was "released" from the sword and directed at Jester, and so Jester was hit. Jester had not expected that at all, so he received a lot of damage from that.

Inigo and Fezzik knew at once that Westley was able to attack Jester even though they did not understand why. They looked at each other and nodded. It was a communication that needed no words. As people say: teamwork is forged during battle.

Inigo and Fezzik now stayed close to Westley and block any attacks that come hurling at him. Their job is to protect them three; Westley's was to attack Jester. Now Jester was the only one having a hard time. It was three against two, but they had teamwork, and what did he have? A dumb stupid Prince Humperdinck.

Humperdinck saw that he was going to lose and wanted to escape. Of course, that is not allowed, now is it? Jester would not like that either. He casted a water cage around Humperdinck. Now, there was no way he could break that impenetrable force. His warrior skills were not good enough and he had no magic to begin with.

While Jester's focus was shifted to Humperdinck a while ago, Westley took advantage of that to attack Jester since his guard was pretty low. Jester got hit big time. The lightning bolt attack from Westley earlier on had already injured him quite badly. Now that he got hit by another lightning bolt attack while his guard was down, there was no way he could regain his strength in such a short time and defeat the trio.

Westley then walked over to Jester and pointed his cackling sword at him. Jester's magic water cage was thinning fast; he had no more energy to cast any more magic.

**Jester:**I surrender. You are good. Awakening your abilities like  
that during a battle. You are no ordinary swordsman. Who  
are you?

**Westley:**No one of consequence.

**Jester:**I must know.

**Westley:**Get used to disappointment.

**Jester:** Okay.

Meanwhile, the water cage had disappeared. Thinking that no one cared to watch him anymore, Humperdinck tried to sneak out.

**Inigo:**My darling Prince Humperdinck, where do you think  
you're going?

**Humperdinck:**_(kneeling and pleadingly)_ Please, please, let me go.

**Buttercup:**You know, I think I've heard that somewhere before.

**Westley:**Yeah, I've said that before.

**Westley, Inigo, Fezzik:**! Buttercup? When did you wake up?

**Buttercup:**_(perkily)_ Just!  
_(to Inigo)_ Let him go, Inigo. He's not worth our time.

**Humperdinck:**Oh Princess Buttercup! Thank you very much! I will  
forever be in your debt!

**Buttercup:**Don't give me that crap! I don't take that! Just get away  
from me!

**Humperdinck:**_(while running away)_ Sure, sure! Thank you, thank you!

**Fezzik:**Humperdinck's gone now. What about this guy?

**Jester:**Please heroes, I only attacked you because I worked for the  
Prince. I have no personal grudges against you. Believe me,  
I have no wish to harm you.

**Fezzik:**Shall we believe him?

**Inigo:**Inconceivable!

_(All except Jester burst into laughter.)_

**Jester:**_(puzzled)_ Why are you laughing?

**Buttercup:**Well, 'inconceivable' is a word someone we know always  
say.

**Fezzik:**It was only that day.

**Inigo:**Westley challenged him to a battle of wits.

**Fezzik:**Then a mistake, he commits.

**Westley:**He took the wine with iocane,

**Fezzik:** Though he claimed he had the brain.

**Buttercup:** He thought he had won,

**Fezzik:**But the work of the poison has begun.

**Inigo:**And before he knew it, he died.

**Fezzik:**_(sad expression)_ But we have to take things in our stride.

**Jester:**Okay, okay, I get the picture. You can stop the rhyme now.

**Inigo:**Say, doesn't this scene sounds familiar?

**Fezzik:**Well, we did this to Vizzini, so it isn't peculiar!

**Inigo:**Hey, you still have a great gift of rhyme!

**Fezzik:**Yes, some of the time.

**Jester:**No more rhymes now, I mean it.

**Fezzik:**Anybody want a peanut?

_(All burst out laughing)_

**Buttercup:**I miss Vizzini actually…

**Westley:**Yeah, me too. He wasn't that bad a guy. Confident.

**Inigo:**Yeah, he's a great strategist.

**Fezzik:**Actually Jester, we know you're not that bad. It's all  
Humperdinck's fault. Really, we do know that.

**Inigo:**And since we hit off quite well,…

**Buttercup:**_(to Westley)_ Are you thinking what I think you are  
thinking?

**Westley:**_(to Buttercup)_ Yes, I think you are.  
_(to Jester)_ Do you want to join us?

Suddenly, they heard a helicopter sound. It was none other than --

**Humperdinck:**Westley! I will be back! _(laughs evilly)_

**Jester:** Westley, I will join you! This guy will be annihilated soon!

**Humperdinck:**I WOULD NOT SAY THAT IF I WERE YOU! _(laughs  
evilly)_

With that, Humperdinck's helicopter took off; his evil laughter could be heard, but growing fainter and fainter as the distance between Humperdinck and the group increases.

**Inigo:**We'll see about that, Humperdinck!_ (laughs evilly too)_

And all of them joined hands and hopped their way to freedom. Actually, no, they were already freed. Anyway, the next day, Westley and Buttercup got married. And might I add, peacefully.

**Screen dissolves to show Kid and Son in Son's bedroom. Son was really amazed by all the evil laughter and he was laughing evilly too.**

**Kid:**How's that story, Sonny?

**Son:**Hmm… Who wrote it?

**Kid:**Me, son! The genius me! Need you ask?

**Son:**_(mock sulking) _Your dry humor amazes me… That story  
was not good at all.

**Kid:**_(sighs)_ As you wish.

**Son:**_(laughs evilly)_

**The End**

a/n: Finally! I've posted something! Everyone out there: please R&R! I'm pretty new here, so please teach me loads of stuff k? I'll be more than glad to learn from all you experienced writers out there!


End file.
